piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Community
We need a clear explanation about what is going on with the edits wars on this page. Will both relevant and neutral parties please explain the problem. Until this is settled the page is blocked to admins only. NickyTalk Treasurer and another person made a Forum, (.com) Recently Treasure got mad or something and made a New Copy of it. This is now the (.com) site and the old one was changed to (.co) I think we should have both links, however Treasurer is getting mad about the order in which the links appear. Personally it doesn't matter to me, but I think it should be the Admins' decision. --Jzfredskins I'm at school & I can't log in. pf Despite of what Jzfredskins says, I am the founder of piratesforums.com, and I had help from someone which was another admin. About a year later after this, this person decides to split, without even telling me anything or without telling anyone for that matter, and decide to take everything from the site, including user accounts, posts, threads. And Create a new site with OUR name on it. All this without a single word to me. The piratesforums.com suffered alot because of this. Not sure how this person thought that it was ok to just destroy the community and transfer it some where else, but -- anyhow, I restored the site the same day, of course all our things were taken by this person. But many members stood up to this injustice and have helped since then rebuild the original piratesforums, which in just one week gained 200 members. We are not associated with the new .co site. They have created smears and felt they could do anything, and gone editting our links everywhere, and they keep telling people we have changed our domain name, which we have not. We continue to be the piratesforums.com that has always been listed on this site since the the biggining of the forums almost a year ago. They sent a mass email to all our members bashing us and telling them bad things about our site, this started a lot of rage against us, when we had done absotelty nothing wrong, some members encouraged by their smears have come to our site to fill alot of things with spam, and griefs, but the fact remains that we have been asaulted, deminished and hit really hard, despite of all this in just one week our community is thriving and continuing the services it has offered all this time, and is growing considerably faster than the other site which all over 1100+ members were originally registered at our site, and all the content has been taken which rightfully belongs to piratesforums.com, despite of this our members have posted almost 7,000 posts in a little over a week and we continue to be commited to serve the pirate community like we've done since the beginning, we can't say the same about the other site except that they are using property of piratesforums.com, heck I would hope they would at least have a little decency to pick a different name. I made a declaration with more details on this, you may read it here: http://piratesforums.com/threads/announcement-for-change.59/ They initially made a declaration bashing us really hard, but they have since moderated the tone a little bit, I think you maybe find a declaration on the feedback version of their site as well, I let you make your own mind. ~T Admin @ PiratesForums From what I remember you left. Then when you came back you demanded to be put back in charge. .co never bashed your copy site at all; I don't see where you got this from. In addition, they bought a server and a new domain, so they can have their link here to, which is why I WILL be adding it. If this gets me blocked so be it, I will not lose to your Corporate Greed. I would kindly request the word "Another" be dropped from the description. Thanks.